


Jadzia Wants A Harem

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: I have no explaination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Odo puts his foot down.





	Jadzia Wants A Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Sighs and screams at the same time.

Life can drive some people to do insane things, such as fall in love with an amoral reptile.

"I'm not amoral, I just have a different set of values!" Garak said from his seat on the couch. Odo hmphed. It was a normal day until now, but then Garak opened his mouth to ask if Odo wanted to join Jadzia in the holosuite. Even that would have been tolerable compared to the exact program she was running.

"I don't want to be in a harem!"

"Neither do I, yet she has promised that if we do this, she'll owe us a favor. A favor from a Dax is worth twice it's weight in latinum," Garak argued.

Odo could tell it would take some convincing to get Garak to stop this endeavor. 

"Wouldn't you rather play the part of her rival.... Sultan, was it?"

Garak nodded, pointing to the PADDs with the designs. They looked comfortable enough. The sultans had turbans of course, but the harems costumes were ridiculous! How could Jadzia have serious asked them to do this?

"Yes, but Worf has claimed that one. And since no one else wants to play the harem..." Garak gestured in mock helplessness.

"You told Jadzia you would ask."

"She's rather desperate."

Odo shook his head.

"No. No Garak, we will not join Jadzia Dax's harem. Not even for a favor."


End file.
